Infinite
by sweetseaangel
Summary: Will Zero and this new girl get along?
1. 1st Night: Suspicions

Zero Kiryuu was skipping class as usual. Lying on a tree branch, he can see the main Cross Academy grounds up to the school gates. He didn't even seem to care that it was snowing. Ever since Yuuki Cross went with her older brother, Kaname Kuran, his attitude towards the night class worsened which means that the day class girls' fear of him heightened. Nevertheless, the chairman still wanted him to continue being the school's guardian. Zero placed his arms against his head, remembering last night's conversation with the Chairman.

"Chairman, you should know that I need someone to accompany me during rounds. Even me as a vampire wouldn't be enough."

The Chairman looked at Zero and teasingly said, "Oh, you must feel really lonely without my darling Yuuki am I correct?"

Zero clenched his hands into a fist. An alarming amount of anger was forming in his chest. He thumped his fists against the table. "That is not what I meant."

Suddenly the Chairman's easy going face turned serious. He pushed his glasses higher and said, "Tomorrow, a new student will be coming here."

"A night class student?"

"No, a day class student. I have asked for her help to assist you in your nightly rounds. It's a good thing she agreed."

Just then, a carriage entered the school grounds cutting off Zero's thoughts. _'A carriage? Could it be Maria Kurenai?'_ Jumping off the tree, he ran towards the carriage.

The door opened and a man came out then he offered out his hand towards a girl in a day class uniform. As she stepped out, Zero grasped the girl's arm. When she was pulled face to face by Zero, he was stunned by her features. The first thought that came to him that she was a pureblood vampire. Her long blonde hair sparkled in the winter sunlight like real gold, her cheeks have that certain pink flush but what surprised Zero the most were her eyes, they were silver like his hair.

The girl flinched and touched Zero's grasping hand. "It hurts." At the same time, the young man who escorted her was holding a sword pointed at Zero's neck. Waving her hand, she said in a dismissive tone, "Lower your weapon. This is just nothing." She shrugged Zero's grasp and ascended the school steps.

When the final bell for the day class rang, Zero dragged himself to school guardian duty. Suddenly, Yori approached him at the hallway and told him that the Chairman needs to speak to him.

Opening the Chairman's door, the legendary vampire hunter was talking animatedly with someone. Then he noticed Zero finally. Standing up, he gestured to the girl he was talking to. The same girl whose arm he had grasped. Her long blond hair was piled up in a high ponytail. "Zero, this is Yuri Sakurai. She was the girl I told you about last time."

The girl bowed. "Nice to meet you. Please take care of me from now on." Gleefully, the Chairman clapped his hands together. "Now, let's get to work! Zero, please guide her on patrolling the grounds."

With a brief nod, Zero went out of the room exasperated with Yuri walking behind him. With the usual horde of day class students that were waiting for the night class to come out of the Moon dormitory, Zero was irritated. He glared at Yuri, who had no problem of managing the day class boys. Actually, he noticed that they were more of them today. Then he realized that they were ogling at Yuri. Zero sighed as he was about to teach those guys a manner or two and at the same time, lecture her that this isn't the time to flirt. The gates opened, stopping him and signalling the start of their job.

"Is there any problem on your side?" Yuri asked.

Zero shook his head. He doesn't like the way she moves or speaks. Any kind of actions from her ticks his senses. He couldn't do anything about it because of some reasons. One, she is a day class student which means that she's not a vampire. Two, her stunning appearance makes her look like one of those blood thirsty beings. Lastly, she wasn't doing anything wrong yet.

Yuri walked towards him and looked straight at his eyes. "I'm only asking this because it's been bothering me since this afternoon."

Zero tensed. _'If the Chairman let her accompany me, then she should know the school's situation already. Could it be that she was just invited because I needed one? That Chairman, he's really going to get it this time.'_ Straightening his posture, he said, "What is it?"

"Do you have any hatred towards me?"

"What do you mea-"

"You have been staring at me enough to bore holes into my back. Throwing those dagger-like gazes at me and most of all," she took a step closer, "you grasped my arm rather firmly when we first met. I don't remember to have done anything wrong for you to act like that towards me."

Zero thought that this is the best chance to confront her. "Just what are you planning? A vampire dressing up like a normal day class student, just what is your aim? Are you one of those purebloods that the Chairman got along with?"

"My aim? Plan? What are you talking about?" A pair of twin short swords slid out of her uniform sleeves. She held out one and pointed it at his neck. "If I prove to you that I am not a vampire, will you trust me? The Chairman told me that it's not good if we guardians have a conflict with each other." Before Zero could answer, she made a small cut at his neck. It was not deep but a small amount of blood oozed out.

Zero tensed. Her actions and her way of speaking were so fast that his mind lagged. As soon as he knew what she was doing, he stared at her face, observing her, looking for the slightest twitch that would tell if she was drinking in the scent of his blood.

"It seems that I've cleared myself from your pointless accusations. Now, will you stop killing me with your glares?" She took out a band aid and covered the small cut. "It really doesn't help." She looked at the opposite site of the grounds that was left unchecked. "I'll go on that side." Yuri left, her long blonde hair swishing behind her.

Meanwhile, Zero was still in shock. At that time, shouldn't he instinctively protect himself? Shooting any part of her body with the Bloody Rose would be enough proof that she's a vampire. Zero mentally slapped himself. 'Why can't I defy her when she cut my neck?'


	2. 2nd Night: Clearance and Doubts

"Zero~ wake up."

Zero grunted. He shooed the voice away. Suddenly, the owner of the voice was poking and nudging him.

He opened his eyes. The Chairman was leaning over him in a fatherly manner. "Good morning Zero!"

Zero stared intensely at him. The Chairman flinched and took a few steps backwards. "Seriously, you have to stop skipping classes. As much as I know your condition, I may have to remind you that you are still a student. You insisted that I have no need to transfer you in the night class so I let you stay with your current one. I have to impose on you the rules of this school when needed." Then the friendly smile came back. "So~ hurry up and get ready for school." The Chairman left before Zero could react.

During the start of the morning class was the only time that Zero found out that Yuri was seated next to him. Since he skipped class last time, this was the first time that he sat next to her. A considerable amount of space was kept between them. For some reason, her blonde hair was glittered against the morning light that passed through the window. Zero stared. _'So she only ties her hair up during guardian duty.'_

"Why are you looking?" asked Yuri.

"Huh?" Zero was confused. _'What?'_

"You've been looking at me since class has started. Stop doing that."

"Well, it's your fault and that weird hair colour of yours."

"It's not like I begged to be seated next to you. The Chairman himself assigned this seat to me. Of course you wouldn't know because you were skipping classes."

Zero gripped his pen tighter and glared at her with more intensity. _'This girl…'_

Then Yuri looked like she remembered something. She cast a swift glance at the current teacher then moved closer to Zero. Pointing her pen towards his notebook, she continued the conversation. "About hair colours, I don't want to hear such remarks from you."

Then she flipped some of the pages in her book and said, "According to this phrase, if you replace the value of y with this equation, you get the same value with the first equation. Did you get it?"

Puzzled, Zero looked at her. _'What on earth is she talking about?'_

Just then, the teacher spoke to them. "Ms. Sakurai, it's a good thing you have been monitoring on him. Keep up the good work."

Yuri smiled brightly and nodded. After the teacher left, she slid away from Zero to her seat. "Stop bringing down my reputation. If you want to get scolded, then don't include me."

Zero was about to answer back but for some reason, he can't say anything offensive to her. _'I'm just stressed out. I'll just ignore this one for now.'_

During lunch break, a lot of day class boys were tailing her. The day class girls were somewhat attached to her. The manner that the day class students react around her is alike to the reactions that they have when they see a night class student.

Zero and Yuri were taking a break from their nightly guardian duties. Yuri was sitting on the floor and Zero was leaning on the fence.

Zero glanced at Yuri. "You… you're not really a vampire?"

Yuri sighed. "You really are bored, Zero. Don't you have anything else to worry about?"

Zero folded his arms. His grey eyes glared at her. "As long as they exist, I will continue to hunt down each one of them."

Yuri stood up and inspected her uniform for dirt. She looked at Zero and said, "To clear your doubts about me, I'll let you run any test." She took one step closer. "Any kind of test that will end this useless debate."

Zero gulped. _'This girl, she's not ordinary that's what I can tell. For her to be able to intimidate me… No! This isn't not the time for those things. Test? What kind of test should I give her?' _Then he remembered his thoughts from last night and on impulse, his hands touched the side of the coat where he hid the Bloody Rose.

It was as if Yuri was reading his thoughts when she said, "I remember something that the Chairman told me. Your gun, Bloody Rose, can only hurt or kill vampires. Would you like to test it out?"

Zero nodded as he took it out. "I'll just aim it at your arm. Don't worry; this'll just be a graze, if you are a vampire."

Yuri giggled. "We'll know about that."

As Zero pulled the trigger, the sound of the shot resounded in the cold, quiet night. The night class students continued their lesson as if nothing happened, thanks to the newly-installed sound proof glass windows.

Zero froze. His face was gaping in shock at what he saw. Yuri was clutching her arm but what came out of the injured part wasn't blood but some kind of yellow liquid.

Exactly below her arm were shattered glass-like pieces of flesh.

Yuri grimaced, trying to ignore the stinging pain. "I told you I'm not a vampire but I'm not exactly human either."


End file.
